Quill's Accident
by anxious.soul
Summary: Peter Quill gets injured on a mission that he didn't accept...Rocket did. It was supposed to be a simple in and out. But things quickly go from bad to he-needs-medical-attention. Peter is shown just how much his 'family' care about him. Learn how much Peter hates hospitals. Find out just how much Yondu cares about his boy. Warnings: violence and swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**Quick Note: I couldn't fit this into the summary but this takes place at the start of the second movie but it doesn't follow ANY of the actual plot other than the fact that Groot is out of his pot. Please enjoy!**

* * *

"Why is it, that whenever I try to get some goddamned sleep, everyone ends up shouting and arguing?" Peter Quill yelled as he stomped into the common area, where he found baby but-out-of-his-pot Groot staring with his big eyes and a bag of sweets, watching the argument. Rocket, Gamora and Drax were in front of the small plant arguing their heads off. Well, they were before Peter had yelled at them.

"Now that you've shut up. Either tell me what you're arguing about or shut the fuck up!" Peter said with blatant anger. The green skinned alien glared at Rocket before speaking,

"Rocket decided it would be smart to accept a job without consulting you because he is a piece of shit who doesn't think about the safety of others."

"Wait what was the mission?" Quill suddenly asked,

"It was a simple in and out-"  
"Except it is on the planet of the Glyki. They are aliens with elasticated arms. They are strong. They are also very intellectual." Before Drax could continue Quill interrupted,

"Enough with their advantages! Do we know of any weaknesses?" He asked and there was a long pause before Rocket answered,

"They are quite…vulnerable. Their bodies can easily be penetrated-" Gosh Peter hated that word "-therefore knives, bullets, etc. easily damage them." Quill released a long painful sigh as he placed his head in his hands.

"I'm assuming that we are already on our way there."

"Yes. We should arrive in 2 or 3 hours." Gamora informed him

"What do we need to retrieve?"

"An artifact. Not much description but the Nova Corp said it would be protected and obvious when we saw it."  
"As long as it ain't another bloody stone that'll destroy the world, I guess we should be able to come out with so much as a graze." Oh, the irony.

With a plan in place, they arrived at the dull looking planet. Rocket and Peter were going to go in, whilst Drax and Gamora distracted the guards and people in general. Nothing should've been able to go wrong. It was supposed to be a simple in and out like Rocket said. But then why did everything go wrong the minute they entered the tall building?

"Oi Quill! Hurry up will ya!" Rocket yelled as he ran ahead to the elevator as Peter was shooting the enemies down.

"I'm trying to watch your goddamned back Racoon! So just open the fucking elevator." Quill yelled back clearly pissed off. The elevator opened and Quill quickly dived in just as it began to close. They went straight to the top level, fortunately, they knew it wouldn't be that easy to just walk out of the elevator, so Rocket climbed through the little hatch above the elevator and sat atop of the moving piece of metal whilst Quill was a distraction. Unfortunately, Peter was dragged straight out and thrown onto the floor before quickly being surrounded by several of the Glyki. Looking up he realised he had been thrown to the feet of what Peter would assume was the Leader of the Glyki. He was harsh looking and had two devil-like horns protruding from his almost Terran like head.

"What do you want foolish Terran?" The Leader spoke harshly and breathlessly.

"Nothing much. Just wanted to look around really. I mean I've travelled to a lot -and I mean a lot- of planets, but never this one." Peter stated as he stood up and began to look around as though he was a tourist, but really he was trying to spot the apparently obvious artefact, which he managed to. Watching as Rocket peeked his small head into the vast room, Quill used his eyes to point where the artefact was before turning back around to face the Leader who was looking down at him with narrowed eyes.

"If that was the case then why is there a large, muscular, shirtless and tattooed man along with a green woman outside killing my men?"

"Hmm? There is? I didn't come with anyone. I am a lone ranger, I travel alone. Quite sad really. Hey, maybe you guys would like to be my friends?" Quill lied, as he impersonated a ditzy sort of person.

"He's lying Master. I saw him enter with a small creature. He is not alone. He has allies." Stated a soldier from behind Peter.

'Well fuck.' Quill thought, hoping Rocket would hurry up. Maybe Peter had hoped a little too much as Rocket had managed to get the artefact…whilst setting off a very, painfully, loud alarm. Peter quickly shot down as many of the soldiers as he could before ducking behind a bookshelf.

"Rocket I could do with some help!" Quill shouted through the earpiece,

"I'm on it!" Rocket yelled back before muttering "I have to do everything around here." Rocket, however, despite being behind an object in cover, didn't notice the approaching soldier that is until Quill shot the guy down. The furry creature then realised that the only way they were getting out was if he set off a bomb. The problem was the only bomb he had on him was a very damaging one. In other words, it would most likely cause the building to collapse.

"What's holding you up Rocket? Fuck" Quill started to say before muttering a curse.

"Quill! The only way we can get out is with my bomb!"  
"Well fucking use it," Peter said clearly in pain. Taking a brief second to look at the Terran, Rocket noticed that he was holding onto his leg with one hand, whilst the other was firing away. His leg had a large knife in it, which was causing a lot of blood to flow out of his body, he wrapped some fabric he had found, around it.  
"Quill! The problem is that it will destroy the building." Rocket informed Quill

"Fuck! Do it! Just fucking do it Rocket!" Quill yelled at the creature, knowing that Rocket would be fine. The truth was Peter Quill had secretly attached a parachute-like thing on his armour as they got inside of the elevator. Why? Because Quill had a feeling that they may need to jump out of the tall building and Quill would be able to fly due to his jet boots.

"Are you crazy? We'll both die!"  
"No, we won't! I put a parachute-like thing on your suit. If you pull that piece of string on your top left pocket, a parachute will activate. I've got my jet boots on so I can fly. Just do it!" Quill shouted as he grabbed his two guns and shot the soldiers again. Rocket growled and set the bomb. They had five minutes to leave. he quickly ran over to Quill and began to shoot the glass window beside him.

"Jump Rocket! I've got your back!" Rocket was hesitant but soon found himself falling and pulling the parachute.

"I hate you, Quill!" Rocket shouted as he realised that the Terran had thrown him out of the gap he had managed to make in the window.

Now that Rocket was out safely, Quill turned to the Leader who had been watching as Peter took out his men. Peter was not ready for the large man to suddenly flung him across the room with his extended arms, making Peter further away from the place he needed to jump from.

They began to fight physically, Peter was on the unfortunate side as he was smaller and not as strong as the Leader, but he had also managed to make the alien bleed….a nasty black thick liquid. Quill could just see that he had about 10 seconds to get out of that building. Mustering up his remaining energy he jumped from the ground, kicking the Terran looking alien to the floor. Grabbing his gun he raced to the window, jumping through the glass as it wasn't smashed enough for him to necessarily get out. As the bombs final quiet beeps seemed to echo across the room, Quill took a run and leapt, smashing through the glass as the bomb went off.  
Peter went flying, the bomb had thrown him further out of the building than he had previously been. As he fell amongst the debris of the building, pieces hit him, he felt blood drip down his body -more than previously. He turned his flight ability on which slowed his fall down, but as a large piece of the building was flung into him, it broke his jet boot attachment and knocked him out.

The last thing Peter Quill remembered was the strange and sudden slow fall, then a painful landing and the screams and shouts of what he thought was his team.

* * *

 **Authors Note:**

 **Right, so this is my first Guardian's of the Galaxy fanfiction. It's only going to be a small one, no more than 3 chapters. Updates will be quite quick as I have already started the final chapter. I've suddenly gotten really into Guardians of the Galaxy because the newest one was bloody brilliant! If you haven't seen it already, I recommend it!**

 **Anyway,**

 **Thanks for reading,  
Hope you enjoyed,  
Please review,**

 **Bye~**


	2. Chapter 2

Rocket stumbled as he landed roughly onto the concrete. He ran across to Drax and Gamora who were waiting for both him and Peter, whilst they cleaned off their weapons. They looked up as an angry Rocket stomped over to them.

"Rocket? Where is Peter?" Gamora asked

"The bloody git threw me out of the building." Rocket complained before he explained the full story of how they got attacked and how Rocket set a bomb for five minutes.

"How much longer does Peter have to get out?"  
"About a minute." Rocket answered hesitantly as he and the others looked up in hopes to spot Quill. They did. They watched as he smashed through the window and then BOOM. The bomb went off. Eyes watched as Peter was sent flying at the pressure of the explosion. Hope filled their eyes as the Star-Lord turned his jet boots on, only for despair and horror to fill them as debris smashed into Peter causing him to plummet to the hard ground. They watched in surprise as Peter's plunge to the deathly coloured ground, seemed to slow down. Confusion filled them as he sort of softly slammed into the ground with a THUD. Turning around they spotted Yondu Udonta and several other Ravagers such as Kraglin. The blue skinned man seemed to have done something to slow Peter's fall. As Drax ran over and carefully craddled the Terran in his arms, Gamora went over to ask what the bloody hell they were doing here.

"Well you see girl, we happened to be flying through this planet when we heard this commotion. So like the people we are, we hovered in the air watching silently until we could work out what was going on. And when I saw my boy falling from a 60 storey building (or whatever), I had to well save him." Yondu sort of explained.

"Why would you save Peter? He has betrayed you many times."  
"Yes the boy has double crossed-"  
"How can someone double cross someone?" Came Drax's quiet confused question which everyone ignored.

"As I was saying the boy has double crossed us many times but he does it with no malice intentions. Plus who do you think helped look after the eight year old lad when he boarded my ship? I was there when he was crying in his sleep -not that he will ever know. I was there when he got ill with strange Terran illnesses. I could go on." Yondu again sort of explained as he helped Drax place Peter on the Terrans bed in the Milano. Yondu then told his men he was going with the Guardians to the hospital on Xander and that he would meet everyone else there. Kraglin decided to come with them.

"He forgets to mention the many times he spoilt the kid. He also won't admit that he loves Pete." At this statement Yondu smacked Kraglin on the head allowing a very loud 'OUCH' to come out of the man's mouth.

The journey to Xander hospital was about an hour and a half, so what better way to pass the time than to -after they wrapped up any bleeding injuries and just made sure Peter was in a stable condition- talk about Peter as the Terran rarely opened up to his team about personal things really -not that they could say anything as they were the same.

They finally arrived at the hospital and quickly got Peter sent off. Now all they could do was wait. Wait for any news about how the blonde was doing. Yondu was pacing and whistling. Gamora was also pacing but ended up just leaning against the wall with her legs to her chest. Drax sat on a chair with his head in his arms. And Rocket too sat on a seat but with Groot in front of him (on the chair as Rocket would be too small to take up a full seat), the two just stared aimlessly.

A pink nurse came out with a clipboard. Everyone quickly stood up and looked at her.

"Who here is in charge of Mr Quill?" She asked and Yondu hesitantly said he was after everyone looked to him.

"Please come with me Mr Udonta. Everyone else must stay." And he followed her into Quill's room.

Upon seeing the boy wrapped up in bandages, some of which had already had blood seep through, he gasped.

"Mr Udonta. Peter Jason Quill seems to have been stabbed by a knife -most likely thrown- as he had a hole on his upper thigh. He lost a good few pints of Terran blood, but we have given him some to replenish his system. Along with the blast from an explosion, he has broken a few bones from his landing along with cuts and bruises from debris. Whilst he may look terrible, he is actually doing quite well but he must stay her for at least six days to fully recover. He should wake in a few hours-" Or now as the Terrans eyes opened and a large inhale of oxygen filled their ears. They watched as Peter tried to lift himself into a sitting position.

"Easy there boy." Yondu said as he helped Peter,

"Wha' h'ppened?"

The nurse allowed the others to enter and they told Peter what happened, Peter then remembered what happened and sighed.  
"Did you at least get the artifact?" Typical Peter

"Yes." Rocket answered with his head bowed, Peter sighed in content before slowly patting Rocket on the head. Rocket looked up confused.

"It wasn't your fault Rocket. I'm just glad no one else was hurt." Rocket's eyes widenned.

"I..I ne-never th-though-thought th-that." He stuttered, blatantly lying. Peter just chuckled softly before his arm fell limp by his side and Peter fell asleep.

"You can come see him tomorrow. But he needs his rest." The nurse said as she kicked them out of the room.

"Captain." Kraglin said as the others reached the reception, having arrived a few minutes before -Yondu had sent him to inform the crew and to get the ship here.

"Yes Kraglin?"  
"How is Pete?"  
"He'll be fine, I think the hospital will be the one to make him worse and not his injuries." This statement confused the other Guardians of the Galaxy but before they could say anything, the blue Centaurian had said bye and left with Kraglin. The Guardians just sighed and headed to the Milano, hesitantly mind you, they wanted to stay by Peter's side but they knew he needed rest and so did they. No one realised that Groot had stayed around with Peter, other than the nurse who just smiled and allowed it as the little tree snuggled against Peter's arm.

Peter woke up in the middle of the night with a gasp and tears hanging in his eyes. He had to leave. He couldn't stay. Now that the drugs were out of his system and he had more control of his mind, he could recall how much he hated hospitals. He needed to get away from this place. His anxiety had picked up and began to cause his heart beat to beep quicker and louder. He couldn't hear the people racing to his room. All he remembered was a slight pinch in his arm before he drifted back to sleep. He didn't feel a small creature move onto his chest, just above his heart and he most certainly didn't notice the small black eyes that had watched him with worry as he had a panic attack.

His friends visited the next day and the next one, each time they were forced to leave, Groot stuck behind. Peter would once again have a panic attack in the night, but as he got better and had less drugs in his bloodstream, the attacks got worse. On the third night of his recovery in the hospital, Peter recalled his friends saying that they were staying in the Milano which was in the parking lot of the hospital. So when it was midnight Peter quietly got up and grabbed his belongings that were by in the drawers by his bed. He threw on a pair of clean clothes that Gamora had left for him. He noticed that theonly things he had was his red jacket that had somehow survived the accident and his now functional helmet -which had been jammed the moment he had been pushed to the feet of the Glyki leader- and his working jet boot attachments, all of which Rocket fixed. Noticing Groot sleeping on the warm patch where Peter had been lying, he picked the small tree up gently and quietly but wuickly snuck out of the hospital. He had to limp and be careful as he wasn't fully recovered yet, maybe about 67% healed.  
Peter was surprised at how easy it was to sneak aboard the Milano and take off. He was aiming to get as far away from Xander as possible so they couldn't try and drag him back. Peter set the ship on autopilot, before with a still sleeping Groot (and crew), he himself went to sleep in his bunk.

* * *

 **Authors Notes:  
I know it's a quick update but I have finished the fanfiction. Therefore if the final chapter isn't out today it's because it needs some editing or it is complete rubbish that needs to be re-written. ****Thank you for your reviews on the previous chapter.**

 **Anyway,**

 **Thanks for reading,  
Hope you enjoyed,  
Please review,**

 **Bye~**


	3. Chapter 3

Yondu woke to the sound of someone calling him. It was the hospital. Panic filled his body as he answered. They informed him that Peter had disappeared, all of his stuff was gone and that there was no evidence of the Terran ever being there. Yondu stifled a chuckle and answered,

"If I know that boy like I do, I would say that he's far far away." He then hung up and called the Milano.

When Gamora woke up she noticed they were flying and quickly woke the others up, not noticing the pair of blue eyes that were following her.

"Drax! Rocket! Why are we flying? Who did this? We need to go back for Peter!" The other two jumped out of the bed quickly and raced to the flight deck. They were very confused when they found baby Groot in the seat. Peter decided he could not hold in his laughter any longer and started to chuckle, holding the wall as his legs weren't strong enough to hold him that well.

"PETER!" They yelled in surprise and anger.

"Peter, you haven't fully recovered yet! You should be back at the hospital!" Gamora said showing her displeasure of seeing Peter here. They could all tell how much it pained the man to stand, they could see the discomfort behind his eyes.

"I'm fine. I just couldn't stand being in the hospital." Is the only explanation they got, but that didn't suffice their curious and annoyed minds.

"Why? What was so important that you couldn't stay in the fucking hospital to recover fully?" Rocket yelled angrily but before Peter could answer, Yondu was calling them. Peter seized the opportunity and answered the call.

"Hey, Yondu!"  
"Boy! I just got a call from the hospital saying you had up and left! Now one side of me is proud of you, but the other side of me is pissed that you didn't stay and fully recover."  
"Yondu, you know I can't stand hospitals."  
"I know boy, but sometimes you gotta put up with things that you don't like."

"Well I hate the place and quite frankly I don't think having panic attacks throughout the nights were necessarily beneficial towards my god damned recovery and health!" He yelled in annoyance, stupidly admitting that he had had panic attacks because of the place, information of which he was planning to withhold for a good few lifetimes.

"Peter." Everyone said even Yondu.

"Look I am fine. I'm just going to get more sleep and then I will be fine." Is all the blonde said before he limped off to his bunk.

Gamora, Drax and Rocket turned to Yondu who was frowning and asked why he hated hospitals so much.

Yondu sighed but answered "He hates the places so much because he lost his mother there. The doctors on Earth couldn't save his mother who had cancer -a Terran illness that is very deadly. And at his young age, he probably blamed the hospital for not saving his mother."

The others looked down at the floor as they realised it was a reasonable explanation. They all silently agreed to never bring it up before saying bye to Yondu.

Yondu sat back in his chair. Placing his head on top of his hands as he looked out into the atmosphere.

"Capt'in, what's happened?" Kraglin asked from behind,

"Well, it seems that our boy up and left the 'ospital." A small smile appeared on Kraglin's face before he sighed in exasperation.

"It's not like we didn't expect it. I mean remember when he was thirteen and we took him to the hospital? We probably put it into his head that he could just leave." Yes, Yondu remembers that day, probably a bit more vividly than his crew.

***flashback***

Peter and Kraglin had woken up to something smashing into the ship. They rushed to the flight deck.

"What's going on Yondu?"  
"We're. Being. Attacked" He answered between pauses as he focused on steering the ship

"What can we do?"  
"Kraglin, make sure everyone is at the correct stations, then help out with the guys who are trying to shoot the enemy, I think they are missing someone or they're being idiots." Kraglin hastily left after being told his order. "Peter. I need you to fasten up and sit down."  
Despite wanting to help out, Peter followed the instruction. Well, he tried to. As soon as he headed toward the seat, the ship got hit again. It was a huge hit that caused Peter to go flying into the wall. As he smashed into it head-first the ship tilted and something sharp and heavy flew into the side of Peter's torso. It went straight through his flesh.

"Captain. Guns are up to full power. We can blow them up." Peter faintly heard through the receiver.

He faintly heard an explosion and the ship seemed to return to its normal flying position. Someone ran into the room. It was Kraglin.

"Where's Peter?"  
"He should be sitting down. I told him to." They turned and saw Peter bleeding out on the floor. Looking at one another, they knew they had to stop at a hospital or the boy would bleed to death. As Kraglin went to keep pressure on the wound, Yondu set the coordinates for the closest hospital before speeding off to it. Within 20 minutes they had arrived and rushed in with the Terran. The nurses and doctors rushed off to deal with him. Kraglin and Yondu were pacing in worry for the boy had unknowingly weaved himself into their hearts.

When the doctor finally allowed them in, they saw Peter was even paler than when he had been brought in.

"Peter Jason Quill. Terran. He has lost a lot of blood, but we have given him blood replenishers. He will have to stay here for at the very least four nights. We have yet to see any symptoms from his blood loss but he will most likely be weak, feel lightheaded, his skin could be cold or clammy, he could feel dizzy and nauseous, etc." The doctor said.

The two of them decided to stay the night in the hospital waiting room/reception. They managed to fall asleep, lying on a row of chairs each, but they were woken by the sound of feet rushing into a room. Or more specifically, Peter's room. Confusion and worry etched across their faces and they went to the door of the room. The doctor came out.

"What happened? Is he alright?" The two asked in perfect unison,

"He is fine. He had a panic attack. Has he had them before?"

"Not to our knowledge. Is he awake?"  
"No, we've had to sedate him before he could worsen his recovery." The doctor answered before walking away.

The next morning Kraglin and Yondu had gone into Peter's room to find the boy awake and staring at his walkman. He seemed to be lost in thought as he hadn't moved an inch when they entered.

"Peter?" Kraglin said, snapping the boy from his thoughts.

"Yes?" The boy croaked out

"How are you feeling?"  
"Alright. Just numb." Was the short answer

"Mind telling us boy, why you had a panic attack last night?" Yondu asked as Peter looked away.

"I hate these places."  
"Why is that boy?"  
"Because my mother died in a hospital. Because as she reached out for me to take her hand, I just looked away, I couldn't be there for her as she died. Because every time I even think about these types of places, I think of how I disappointed her and how she died." Peter said angrily as he wiped the tears that threatened to fall from his eyes.

Thus to say, Peter didn't end up staying another night. After Yondu slyly got an update on how Peter was doing -which he was recovering fast due to his hybrid heritage. Then during that night, they managed to sneak the boy out and they vanished into space continuing on what they do.

***flashback end***

Snapping from his thoughts, he and Kraglin shared a look before going far into space to look for some things to steal.

From that day on, Peter's team were rather protective over Quill. On missions they made sure to keep an eye on him and they often scanned his body for injuries. While it was a nice gesture, it made Quill feel like a baby. And that annoyed him.

He finally ended up snapping at them after a few weeks of the continuous watching. But they could tell he wasn't as pissed off as he seemed.

 _The End_

* * *

 **Authors notes:  
Right, that's the end of this story. I am currently writing (on paper) another Hurt!Peter fanfiction, however, if I do decide to post it, I won't be doing that for a while. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this and I apologise if it seems rushed.**

 **Thanks for reading,  
** **Hope you enjoyed,  
** **Please review,**

 **Bye~**


End file.
